SherJohnDraLoki
by eleventhDoctorOfGallifrey
Summary: Sherlock, John and Loki are living together in 221B Baker Street when Loki decides to rule the world once again. Suddenly Sherlock and John get help from an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

John woke up on a Sunday morning. He looked at his watch next to his bed and thought "Oh god! It's only 9 a.m.! Why am I awake at this hour?"

His question got answered when he heard angry shouting "God dammit! You burned the eggs!", "I am a god, and will not be criticized by a mortal because auf 'burned eggs'!", "Will you shut up! You'll wake up John."

John walker into the smoked kitchen and looked at the two shouting men "It's alright. I'm already awake.", he said jawing, "You wanted to make me breakfast?"

"Ahem... Sort of, but Loki burned you eggs", the man with the curly black hair said, looking annoyed to the one next to him. "Shut up! " the man with the shoulder long black hair answered.

"Again, it's alright. Just, please, clean up the mess now Loki and don't do that with your bloody magic! And Sherlock", turning to the curly haired one, „don't you have a case to solve?"

br

Loki looked amused at his flat mates. He knew, that John wants Sherlock to get out of the kitchen to make himself breakfast and clean up and Sherlock would only make the mess worse. Another reason was that John didn't trust Loki in cleaning up since he put an illusion over the whole flat one time so that it seemed everything was tidied up.

"So, John. You look sort of tired", Loki tried to start a conversation when Sherlock went out of the kitchen a bit smoked. "You don't say? I got woken a bit rough because my two bloody flat mates got in a fight." Loki just looked at John with a mischievously smile, turned around and left the kitchen. "Where the hell do you think you're going?", he heard John shouting, "you still need to tidy up the kitchen! It looks at smells like ... like ... I can't find a word to describe this!" Loki laughed, put an illusion over the kitchen and left the flat, leaving an angry shouting John and a confused Sherlock behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sherlock sighed and looked at the closed door. Loki always found a way to set up John. But he mostly forgave the god once he came back. John then says something like "Well, you are the god of mischief... What did I expect?"

Sherlock thought some more minutes about his flat mate, sat in his well-known black chair, put his hands together in the Sherlock way and shouted "Mrs. Hudson! Let the first client in!"

The client sat on John's chair and rubbed his hands together, uncomfortably. Sherlock by now had deduced that this young girl in front of him is around 24 years old, lives in a noble family and is from Scotland.

"So, tell me from the start", the consulting detective said, "and DON'T be boring."

"Ahem...", the girl started, "I... I hope that you won't think I'm stupid or... or... whatever. But I saw this man one day. He was quite handsome and I thought 'Let's talk to him!' I haven't had a boyfriend in years and I wanted one again... So... I walked over to him and wanted to start some small talk when suddenly... he fades away! Literally! One moment he was there and in the next he wasn't! It's not like he ran away or something it's" "Stop talking!", Sherlock interrupted her, "I don't need to hear more from you so just shut up. You are not crazy. You met Loki, the god of mischief who just 'happened' to be in the same place at you. No! Don't look at me like that or try to speak. He disappeared because he didn't want to talk to you and well... that's the whole story. Maybe you should try to find yourself a mortal boyfriend who can't disparate when he has enough of you. Bye bye!"

The girl looked confused at him and wanted to start talking but Sherlock interrupted her again "Don't say anything more, just go."

While his client was leaving Sherlock massaged his sleeves and thought "That was the 598 client who was here because of Loki. He really IS the god of mischief; even if he didn't want to do this much trouble. Sometimes it's enough when people see him and he disappears."

Sighing he stood up and went into the kitchen. "I need a cup of tea before my next client enters"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

While Sherlock and John would stay at home to do some detective stuff, Loki leaved. He was already out of the door, when something came in his mind. "Mrs. Hudson!", the god shouted. "Don't forget to wash my coat!". He smiles amused while he jumped down the few stairs in front of their house. This poor lady would wash herself the hands of before this coat would ever be cleaned, because Loki put a spell on it to play a prank on her and make her angry. The god laughed and thought: 'I'm a god!'. Smiling he went down the street.

br

Sherlock sat outside in his chair and was probably ruining the live of another person. John was there while in the kitchen, a tidied up looking kitchen. But the army doctor knew that it wasn't that what it seemed to be. It was an illusion. Frustrated he breathed demonstrating out the air of his lungs. "Why!? Why this damn lazy god!?" he thought. He went over and put out two cups to make a nice tea. But as fast as he opened the cupboard a flood of trash jumped in his face. "Looookkkkiii", he shouted angry. "Revenge!"

br

After Sherlock had finished the conversation with the young lady John went to him and gave him the second cup of tea. He himself sat down on his own chair. Silence. "This tea is good.", Sherlock said. "Of course it is.", John answered. "Especially, when you like the taste of rubbish." At once Sherlock spit out the whole tea that was already in his mouth directly in Johns face. John doesn't react; he just blinked with his eyes. Somehow he did expect something like that. "I'm sorry.", said Sherlock like he always does. "No. I'm fine...", John blinked again. "... so just throw out this bloody god out of our flat!" Now he was shouting. Silence again.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Authersnote: I'm sooo sorry guys... It's been quite a while but you know... school is not very easy sometimes ;) I wrote some chapters and will uploud them :D enjoy!

_

Loki walked through the city of London. "Mortals", he thought, "How can they live knowing that they will die in less than a century and not knowing about all the realms which are around them. I did right to try to rule them. "Damn Thor!", out of frustration he ruined a wastepaper bin, earning terrified looks from other people. "If there weren't Sherlock and John I would rot now in an Asgardian cell. Maybe I really should try being nice to them but... I can't! It's far too much fun to see their shocked faces."

With a mischievously smile on his face he thought of all the ways to set up his mortal flat mates. "We will see what I am capable of doing."

Grinning he went to the London Eye to take a trip. He always got the best ideas when London lies at his feet.

"John, we can't throw Loki out after we offered him help after all these things with these avengers and those things happened...", Sherlock said, sitting in his chair and looking John straight in the eyes. "I know... It's just... He... I mean... Loki always wants to annoy me and he is quite good in doing that", he nearly shouted. Remembering that Mrs. Hudson would hear anything he was silent again. "I know we can't throw him out...", he whispered, "that would be kind of... yeah... that would be kind of rude. But we COULD show him how it feels like to be pranked all the time."

Sherlock eyes lightened up. "What do you want to do?" "That's a bloody good question. But you are the genius here! Think of something, go to your mind palace or ask one if you bloody homeless network members. You are Sherlock Holmes and you can at least one time think of something useful!"

"So... solving murders isn't useful but doing a prank on our flat mate is?"

"Well, ahem... Just think of something, alright? I am going to make dinner while you go to your mind palace or some sort of this..."

John left Sherlock in his chair and went into the kitchen. He knew Sherlock would come up with an idea. He always did.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Loki went through a shopping center and bought himself an ice cream. Then he sat down on a bank and began to study the different types of people, their faces, their types of walk, and their emotions. He was quite amused to see all the stressed humans. "Why are they just so stupid?", he thought. "Oh right!", the answer jumped in his mind. "Because they are not gods!". An evil laugh was heard through the whole shopping center. But no one was able to feel that the god of mischief will bring grief, misery and ruin upon them one more time.

Vlad Dracula went through a shopping center in London when he heard a evil laugh. After centuries on this world he knew exactly when a man planned something evil. How he hated such men! Why did some guys always want to watch the world burn?

He knew by the time he saw a man with a green shirt, black hair and trousers with a mischievously smile on his face, that he would try to stop him for the sake of all the ones he had once loved, for the sake of Mirena. But first he had to make sure where this guy lived and who might help him to stop him.

He followed the man hours through the center of London when they stopped in front of a house and the man walked in. "Finally!", Vlad thought. He looked at the house number. "221B Baker Street. I will come back here tomorrow after he left to look around a bit." Smiling he left the street. Finally he had something to do again.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

John and Sherlock stopped debating about the prank they were going to play on Loki when the god entered their flat. He looked at them with an eyebrow raised and walked straight to his room. John and Sherlock just looked at each other. They knew they had to get back to their conversation on the next day when Loki went out again.

On the next morning Loki had left without a word. The detective and the doctor were quite relieved about that. They just wanted to start breakfast when they heard a knock at the door. "Jesus", John shouted. "Not quite, but nearly.", the answer was. In front of them stood a rather tall man with shoulder long dark hair, dark eyes and strange teeth. "We haven't started to work yet! So please, if you could come back later", John pointed at the door. "Who was the man who just left your house?", the stranger asked ignoring an angry John.

"That", John, heavily breathing answered, "was Loki, god if mischief. And you are? You could at least introduce yourself until it didn't seem like you were leaving."

"I'm Vlad. Vlad Dracula. To the people of this century I am also known as Luke Evans."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

After they all introduced each other and John made tea for all, they sat down in the living room. 'So, what is the matter with Loki?', John asked. 'He is evil and I want to stop him or show him the right way.', was the answer. 'Well, that's sort of that we wanted to do anyway so why won't you help us?' 'That was my intention. Other question: Do you have some blood in your fridge?' John looked shocked. 'Why would you need blood?' 'Oh, come one John! You should have known by now that Dracula is a vampire. In fact he is THE vampire. And yes, I have some blood.', Sherlock answered with an amused smile on his face. 'Sherlock! Why do we have blood in our fridge?', John was screaming by now. 'It was left from an experiment! Vlad or Luke, whatever I should call you, go to the fridge and take the glass with blood. It's all yours.' 'Thank you gentlemen. I haven't drunken some blood for at least a week now. It is really hard in London at this time to get some without beeing thrown in prison.' Vlad walked into the kitchen.

John still shocked looked at Sherlock and just when he wanted to say something he heard from the kitchen 'Does you 'experiments' include a head and a leg, too? I find that quite amusing. What kind of experiments are they?' By the time Vlad came back to the living room he saw a pale and passed out John on the sofa and a smiling Sherlock 'Nothing of your business. Now, shall we get back to our god of mischief?'

'I can smell bad things long bevor they happen', the vampire said during he was drinking the blood out of Johns favorite glass. The doctor threw an angry look at Sherlock, but the detective didn't react. 'I drank a rubbish tea because of this god', said Sherlock smiling. 'and I want my revenge'. Silence. 'Oh. And John wants a clean kitchen', he added. 'I can help you to get your revenge', said Luke and his sharp teeth came out through his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Loki sat in an Underground which led near to Baker Street. He chewed a chewing gum and sat there in silence. The people all around him where in haste or more or less exhausted from there little human-lives. "Adorable!" he smiled happily. "Sweet little humans and their problems!" he couldn't get rid of his smile. Then the underground stopped, a man entered and sat down directly opposite of the god.

Mycroft sat in the underground station. Why had Anthey and his car driver to be ill today? Now he had to drive to the government by train. He NEVER had taken those before in his live and it was quite annoying and boring. "The noise, the people!"  
>Just when this thought crossed his mind a train arrived, he got in and sat down. He then noticed a man sitting opposite and looking at him. "I know this man, don't I? Why can't I remember? I remember everything. I AM THE SMART ONE!"<br>Mycroft got really confused when the stranger started to smile at him. "Wait... should I smile back? I haven't smiled in years... How did that work again?" He managed an awkward smile which made the man opposite laugh even harder. "You have no idea who I am, have you?" the stranger said, "Hasn't Sherlock ever spoken of me? Rude! Hm... then okay... you don't seem to have such a good relationship. So... I am Loki, god of mischief and rightful king of Asgard and the nine realms. And I really do have to speak with you, Mycroft Holmes".

'Rightful king of Asgard...what the hell is Asgard!?' Mycroft thought. "I'm busy and I don't talk to rebellions", he said. The only thing that the creepy guy did was smiling. Mike didn't liked this smiling. It was...yeah, mischievously.  
>"Of course you are busy. You are a human!" the man said and grabbed him on his arm. Then he pushed him out of the train and made him to go away from the underground station.<p>

"So, where are we going?", Sherlock's brother asked, "You do know that this is kidnapping?"  
>"No, Mycroft, not at all. I simply want to talk to you", answered Loki, "Now silent, mortal. I have to concentrate so no one will hear us."<br>Loki put an illusion over the two of them and turned to look at Mycroft.  
>"You, puny human, will help me to take over Midgard", "Could you stop doing that please?" "Always so polite... What do you mean?" "Calling me 'human'". And yes, instead of some other around here I still have manners!" Mycroft was shouting by now. "But isn't that what you are? A human?" But you haven't reacted to what I said earlier"<p>

"Oh", Mike's brain got the clue. "You are a silly villain!", he smiled. Yes, he again knows how to smile. "You don't know anything about humans, do you?" the head of the British nation asked the god. "I know enough" Loki responded. "No you don't", said Mike incredibly relaxed. "If you know, then you would also know that they will take you in prison." "Me? To prison?" the god asked. "You don't know anything about be, do you?"

"I am the god of mischief and the only one who can succeed in putting me in prison is on Asgard but all of you are beneath me."

Mycroft's smile froze when he realized, that this man in front of him wasn't this silly after all. He indeed was a god, he remembered. Now he knew from where he knew this face! He was the man who attacked New York and nearly succeeded if there wasn't this group of freaks, called 'Avengers'. He disappeared after he got defeated and everyone thought he was back in Asgard, rotting in a cell.  
>"How did you escape your cell?" "I was never there. Your brother helped me escape when I was still on Midgard and since then I was living in 221B Baker Street with him and John. Well, and now I want to take over the world with your help. Great Britain can't be enough for you. What do you say?"<p>

"That sounds very interesting but... no thank you. My job is filling my life completely and I don't need a new hobby, especially when it sounds as strange as yours." Mycroft smiled again. Just imagine the craziest smile that you can think yourself for that kind of face. With this words he stood up, turned around and left. There sat the god now. Silence covered the air. That reaction he didn't expect. Not the answer. That horrible looking smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

John still sat together with Dracula and Sherlock in 221B Baker Street discussing how they could stop their favorite god of mischief. After 4 hours John stood up to make another tea when suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
>"Is that Loki?", Dracula asked, making himself ready to attack His eyes began to glow read, his long vampire teeth came out of his mouth, instead of fingers he had long claws. "I am ready for him!", he said with a dark voice.<br>"Wait, Dracula, Loki wouldn't knock... He would simply burst into the ..." But it was too late.  
>Dracula burst out of the room and knocked down the person he thought was Loki. But John knew better. <p>

"Dracula, stop! Don't kill him! It's the British government", Dracula stopped in trying to cut open his victims throat and looked at John with a questioning look. Instead of John, Sherlock answered him with an amused smile on his lips "This is my brother Mycroft aka the British government. You should think twice before killing him. But the man behind you, THAT is Loki"  
>At this moment Loki appeared in the flat "By Odin, what was the reason for this mess?" "You", said Dracula getting down from Mycroft and wanted to attack Loki. Loki suddenly had Mycroft's umbrella in his hand and knocked his attacker with it. By this action the umbrella broke. "My umbrella!" was the only thing Mycroft shouted, earning an amused look by Loki.<br>Some moments later the British government sat in Sherlock's armchair. Silent, sad, holding a back of ice buckets to his head. Opposite of him sat Loki in John's chair. On the couch sat Dracula and between them stand Sherlock, leaning in his desk. It was so silent that you could have heard a frather dropping down on the floor. All looked at Loki. The silence was broken when John started rumoring in the kitchen. He was making another cup of tea. "John is quite lovely." Dracula said to the group "Is he always so gentle to guests?" "Unfortunately" - "Yeah, bless him"  
>The two answers came out the same time from Loki and Sherlock. Everyone gazed at them.<p>

John came out from the kitchen and gave everyone a cup of tea. Then he wanted to sit down but an asgardian god sat in his armchair. He wanted to say something but shut up then. It would be a discussion without success. It was silent all the time. Sherlock was the first, who made a noise. Even it was just the noise of drinking tea very loudly but it was a noise. "Souuuu", John started and exhaled the air out of his lungs. Everyone stared at him now. "What are we doing now?", he wanted to know while he was sipping a bit of tea.

"You tell me", answered Mycroft. "You are my brother's boyfriend."  
>John nearly chocked on his tea then shouted, "I AM NOT GAY!"<br>Loki smirked and looked amused to John "You sure about that? It's been a time since your last girlfriend and remember: all of them said you were the perfect boyfriend. For Sherlock Holmes!" He started laughing then looked around but everyone just stared at him unamused. Loki murred something liked "Mortals!" then sat quietly again.  
>Vlad looked with an eyebrow risen around and thought "Is this god really so dangerous? He hasn't done anything but his Mycroft with his umbrella and some other mischief."<br>With a sigh the Vampire stood up saying, "Well, Gentlemen. If you'll excuse me, I have to go. It seems to me you are perfectly capable of you god of mischief and it doesn't seem I would have any chance against him. I couldn't kill him." "That's right", came the sudden answer, "You wouldn't have any chance against me and I would have nearly hated to kill you since we are so alike. How about going for a drink? Maybe we'll even find the reincarnation of your beloved Mina or I could help you find her. No don't ask how I know about that. Firstly: I am a god, which nearly says everything, and secondly: I have lived long enough with a consulting detective to know a lot more than people suspect and now please help me out of this room because I can't stand it when too many people are staring at me like this"  
>Everybody looked between the god and the vampire. Then, out of nowhere Vlad said "I know an excellent bar just around the corner"<br>"Perfect" Loki stood elegantly out of John's chair, looked at John and Sherlock "When will I get my own chair? I've been living with you quite a while now and I WANT MY OWN CHAIR! I'll be late. Don't wait for me"

Vlad Tepes and Loki Laufeyson went out of 221B Bakerstreet together.

Now only the Holmes brothers and John were left.


End file.
